The Love Hole
by Shanghai Honey
Summary: After an ill fated accident occures, Sakura is sent into the past where she meets a certain sexy Hokage. No, its not Sandaime, it is no other than our Fourth! Unfortunately, its annoyance at first sight. [YondaimeXSakura]
1. The Necklace

**A/N:** Here's another fic by Shanghai Honey. Surprised? I don't think so. Anyways, enjoy this and hope you have fun reading it. And just to let you know...yeah, this is a Yondaime/Sakura fic. You don't really see those around often. I hope this story meets the standards.

**Dedicated:** to the greatest person in the world! KarmaLord. This is the very person who inspired me to create a Yondaime/Sakura fic of my own! So this fic is totally dedicated to KARMALORD! Thanks again.

_The Love Hole_  
_**Chapter One: The Necklace**  
by Shanghai Honey_

**

* * *

**

Green narrow eyes scanned the area for a certain spiky, blond haired intruder. At last, he was nowhere to be found. But that could all change in a matter of seconds...

hopefully_ two_ _more_ seconds because she desperately desired to catch up on her reading.

Sakura only recognized green grass, clear blue skies, and herself, sitting under a shady tree where everything was perfectly settled. Sighing with relief, she began her usual routine by opening her book and licking the tips of her fingers ever so lightly, turning to the desired page.

"What's up?" a voice from behind taunted.

Sakura's eyes twitched as the figure behind her moved closer, touching her clothed back and throwing the book aside like it was nothing.

"Why read this incredibly BORING book when you have me around?" the figure remarked arrogantly.

Sakura turned around and glared. "Because this book isn't as incredibly ANNOYING as you are." she spat and lifted herself up to pick up the thrown object. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone before you actually have the brains to understand it?" she sighed with annoyance.

The blond, mystery man shrugged. "Oh, I understand all right. I _choose _to annoy you." he smiled in a self-satisfying manner.

"Seriously, Naruto. You should really consider getting a woman-"

"Why must you always insist on calling me that?" said the blond man as if his feelings were hurt. "I'm not Naruto." he scoffed. For a minute there, he stood there in silence. "And what do you mean by 'consider getting a woman'?" the man huffed.

Sakura paused and looked down. "Oh, right." she murmured. "I'm sorry. It's just...you remind me so much of him."

The man 'not known as Naruto' looked away with hardcore jealously. "Seriously, what does _Naruto _have that I don't?" he jeered. "I mean, I'm hot. Cool. Smart. And really hot."

"You already said that." said Sakura.

"What? Hot? That's because I am." the figure crossed his arms.

"I swear, giving yourself compliments all the time really isn't attractive."

"What do you mean? I'm always attractive-"

"There you go again!"

The man you see today is no other than our famous Yondaime. He purposely hides his life, his secrets, even his real name for reasons we will never understand. Although he is not the Fourth Hokage yet, we all know him as Arashi. On rare occasions, he can be as serious as hell. Although most of the time, he can be inconceivably silly. It truly is disturbing.

This guy really does need a woman.

And as you can see, his life will change for the better when his world merges spontaneously with our sweet, lovable cherry blossom...

It all started on a simple, clear-blue day...

* * *

"Naruto! Sakura! Pay attention!" Tsunade slammed her fist against the table, causing the wood the split. 

Effectively putting the two to silence, Tsunade calmed and continued her speech.

"Nice going, Naruto. You got us in trouble." Sakura glared at the_ innocent_ looking man.

"What?" Naruto gaped. "You were the one talking to ME!" he pointed at her accusingly.

"Yeah, to tell you to shut up!" she whispered loudly.

Naruto sat there in solitude, trying his best to think of a come back. "Someday...," he muttered.

Sakura's insides were twisted with nervousness. Days like this were the highlights of her life. Who knew Naruto, a guy she hardly liked in the past, would ever give her feelings like this. Not only was he special in her eyes,

he's incredibly cute.

At the corner of Naruto's eye, he stared at her like she was the reason of life. It was obvious to everyone that they had feelings for eachother. Deep feelings. However, not one of them would ever have the courage to confess it.

Sakura rubbed her knuckles nervously and turned to face Naruto. Naruto flushed and turned away, hoping she didn't catch him staring.

"Are you two ignoring me again!" Tsunade frowned.

Naruto and Sakura snapped their heads toward the fiery Hokage.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura laughed uneasily.

"Stupid old, hag." Naruto muttered.

Unfortunately, Tsuande happened to hear the uttering curse. "That's it." her eyes burned with rage. The very creepy glint in her eyes shone like the fires of hell as she lifted Naruto from his chair and threw him out the window.

Sakura gasped and watched him fly like an oversized, helpless bird.

"That'll teach ya!" Tsunade laughed as he landed in a pile of manure.

"NOT FAIR!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, which by the way, cracked every window in Konoha.

After a few rewarding seconds, Tsunade sighed and looked down stories below her. "Now that I think about it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to throw him out the window."

Sakura rolled her eyes. '_Only now she realizes it...,_'

"I mean, that necklace could've seriously gotten damaged."

Sakura threw Tsunade an I-gave-up-on-you-a-long-time-ago look. "Is that all you care about? I mean, Naruto could have really gotten hurt. I know that necklace is worth a lot of money, but seriously...," she defended Naruto's honor...

or what was left of it.

"First of all, it's worth mountains." the Fifth Hokage muttered. "And second, it is a lot more than a simple necklace." she explained. "You see," she looked down at Naruto's limp body. "the necklace around Naruto's neck is very special. Not only because there are a few left in this world, but because it has special 'abilities'."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. The word 'ability' seemed to have caught her greatest attention. "What kind of abilities?"

Tsunade sighed helplessly. "I suppose it's all right to tell you seeing as how you are my student and whatever." she rolled her eyes. "However, you must promise never to tell Naruto. Knowing him, he will probably use it to his advantage." saying this, her face cringed with terror.

Sakura nodded her head in obedience.

"The necklace...," she whispered.

Sakura leaned in closer to hear her next response.

"is a complex tool used for time travel."

* * *

Sakura slipped beneath the flying shurikens coming at her at full speed and dodged everything Naruto threw at her. Naruto summoned a great amount of shadow clones in attempt to jump her all at once. 

Her female-ninja instincts rushed to her just in time. Sakura built in a large amount of chakra in her right hand and quickly slammed it into the ground. The earth beneath Naruto split, causing his shadow clones to disappear in clouds of smoke.

At this moment, Naruto would probably use his speciality, Rasengan. However, hurting the person he cared for most was the last thing he wanted to do, so he fell to the floor and waved a single hand in the air.

"I give up." he announced.

Sakura smirked and fell on her knees. "Again? You know, it doesn't matter to me if you use Rasengan or not. I can handle myself perfectly." she told him.

Although, Naruto was a bit concered about that. "Whatever you say, Sakura." he grinned.

"I'm serious!" Sakura pouted. "I can handle rasengan!"

"Uh-huh." he brushed her off.

"Oh, come on! I really can!"

"I believe you."

"No you don't!"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't." he grinned fox-like.

Sakura had just about given up on him. "Hmph!" she grumbled and plopped herself next to Naruto's limp body.

Minutes passed and the two seemingly lovers of Konoha felt that Shikamaru's hobby was just as boring as looking up at the clouds, doing nothing...

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto grinned. "How many beads do you think I can fit into my belly button?"

Sakura turned to give him an blank stare. "Are you serious?" she muttered.

"Come on." he whined. "How many?" he lifted his shirt up.

Sakura stared. "Judging by the size." she said looking at his belly button. "I'd say five."

Naruto smirked and pulled out a small plastic box of pink beads. Gaping at the sudden appearance, Sakura pointed at the clear plastic box.

"Where in the world did you find those!"

Naruto shrugged. "I stole them from Tsunade's."

At Tsunade's:

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PINK DIAMONDS!" she shreded her palace, place to place.

Shizune stood by the darkest corner, watching with horror. "Tsunade-sama, your probably misplaced it-"

"Diamonds? Do you think I'd misplace diamonds! HOW CRAZY DO YOU THINK I AM!"

Shizune stared at her. "More than you think...," she muttered.

Near the battle fields:

"Hehehe." he chuckled evily.

Sakura made an effort to fix him a LONG stare.

"Hey, don't ask. I don't know what Tsunade-ba-chaan does with pink beads." he contained himself from laughing. "Probably something perverted and disturbing." he shuddered.

Sakura gaped. "That never even crossed my mind."

Naruto grinned and thrust the pink 'beads' aside. "I have more important things to do." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well that was absolutely pointless."

"Hey, does it look like I want beads stuck in my belly button?"

Sakura decided not to answer that.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and reached in for the precious cerulean crystal given to him many years ago. Sakura noticed this and looked uneasy.

"Be careful." she told him.

Naruto turned to face her with a confounded expression. "What?"

"That necklace." she pointed at the crystal. "Be careful."

"Why do you care?"

"It's...special."

"I already knew _that_."

"Just be careful." she mumbled.

Deciding that this was the perfect time to mess with her head, Naruto lifted the crystal into the sky and tapped on it.

"Cut it out!" Sakura slammed her fist into a nearby rock. Tsunade's voice suddenly appeared into her head.

_If Naruto ever found out about this, he'll definitely try to use it to his advantage._

Naruto grinned and pulled himeself up. There was a slightest chance he'll get killed for messing with her head if he kept this up. But honestly, what else is there to do? "Wow, I didn't know how fragile this thing was until now. Look." he said banging it lightly on his head.

_By inserting a large amount of chakra into the crystal, it is possible that an individual will either ascend into the future, or into the past..._

"Quit it!" Sakura tried throwing another punch in his face, but missed due to Naruto's top speed flexability.

_Never in my life have I activated to crystal's capability, but I know for a fact that it works._

"Missed!" he laughed at Sakura's discomfort. "Oops, I think it scratched a little...,"

_I just don't know how...it works..._

Sakura bit her thumb, causing a tiny drop of blood to appear and summoned an immense amount of chakra. "I swear, when I summon Katsuyu, you'll be sorry you ever messed with me!" she threatened.

Closing the gap between herself and Naruto, she caught a glimpse of the blue crystal and smirked. Sakura reached in to grab the necklace before he could do anything stupid. The tips of her blood-stained finger touched the crystal...

and a bright light formed around her.

Naruto grinned and fell gracefully on the ground. "I knew you couldn't keep up!" he laughed.

After about two minutes of intense laughing, he finally realized something.

"Er...Sakura?" he searched the area. "Where did you go?" silence only met with his ears. "I'm not playing anymore!" Naruto called out.

He sighed and looked down to find absolutely nothing around his neck.

"Shit."

* * *

Sakura examined her surroundings and found nothing abnormal. 

Except for the fact that Naruto was nowhere to be found. She stood there in solitude thinking of what just happened. At one moment, she was about to beat the crap out of Naruto. At another, she's here...

what the hell is wrong with this picture?

As if things couldn't get worse, she felt something crash into her causing a sharp pain in the back of her head to throb. Breaking her fall were green leaves scattered around the earth beneath her.

Two shadowy figures hovered her.

"She's dead." said the first figure. "You killed her...,"

The man next to him coughed nervously. "No, no. It was just a light blow to the head...and then she died." the figure just stared at him. "Hey, she could have been dead hours ago!" he defened himself.

"She was standing. Healthy and alive."

"...," the man paused. "You got me there." he sighed in defeat.

The shadowy figure standing over Sakura was no other than our famous copy ninja, Kakashi. He observed attentively as Sakura's body slowly heaved up and down.

"She's still breathing." he sighed with relief.

"Ha! I DIDN'T kill her." the man known as Arashi, taunted.

"I still don't understand why you had to hit her over the head." Kakashi shifted his gaze over to his current sensei.

"It's called self defense."

"She was just standing there."

"I got nervous, ok! So I-"

"Hit her over the head with a log?"

"A very _hollow _log." Arashi corrected.

Kakashi sighed. "This always happens when you come to face a pretty girl." he said staring at Sakura's angelic features.

Our future Yondaime seemed to think otherwise. "What are you talking about?" he scoffed.

"You begin to feel uneasy and torture them without even knowing it."

Arashi crossed his arms. "Oh, sure. ONE time."

Kakashi ignored his detest. "Yesterday, you stepped on a woman's hand while she was bending down to pick up an earring."

"Her hand was right under my foot!"

"It's broken because of you."

"Clearly it was an accident."

Kakashi ignored that too. "Two weeks ago, you fled so fast, that the girl you ran away from flew up in the air and landed in a coma for twelve days."

"An ant bit me."

Kakashi rolled his one good eye. "Three months ago, you knocked a lady over the bridge where she fell into the river."

"So?"

"She drowned."

Arashi paused breifly. "But she DIDN'T die."

"Yeah, she _drowned_." Kakashi seemed less intrigued by Arashi's overwhelmed attitude.

"Oh, come on. That was a looong time ago."

Kakashi fixed him a long stare.

"How could you possibly know all this...," Arashi mumbled.

Kakashi STILL fixed him a long stare.

Our future Yondaime sighed. "You made your point." he uttered.

"And you wonder why women always hide from you." Kakashi's muffled voice rang constantly in Arashi's ear.

"Because I'm unbelievably hot, cool, smart, and HOT." he threw Kakashi an insolent grin.

The silver haired boy merely stared. "You said that already."

"What? Hot? That's because I am." he crossed his arms in a superior act.

Kakashi gawked at him. He knew for a fact that Arashi was ALL talk, but seriously...

"I'll admit that women practically fall to your feet."

A glint of satisfication sparkled in Arashi's eyes.

"But they're as scared as hell when they're around you."

Arashi's eyes suddenly dulled.

"Lets just take her to the hospital." said Kakashi.

Arashi agreed instantly. He pulled the mystery woman off the ground and on to his back. Her head leaned peacefully against his shoulder and he smiled somehow feeling attatched to this girl. "Wow, she's really cute." he stood there, breathless. He stroked her hair aside with much affection and sentiment.

"So not the point." Kakashi made an effort to finally put a hold on Arashi's daydreams. "You bashed her with a log." he almost lost conrtol over his voice.

"It was a very hollow log." he muttered. His frown instantly turned into a grin when thoughts took over his pricky, blond head. "What do you think Jiraiya will say when he sees me near this beautiful, attractive, ravishing, sexy, hot smokin' girl?" he asked in a satisfying grin.

"Finally." Kakashi answered.

* * *

_**Updated:** 09/22/06_


	2. The Questions

**A/N: **MWAHA! The second chapter. Finally? Yeah, I figured that's what you'd think. Well, I hope you like it so far. It isn't exactly original. You know, time travel...time travel...the weirdest way to go. But how else was I suppose to make this Yondaime/Sakura fic work? Possibly bring him back from the dead? That's just creepy. Well, here's the second chapter. Enjoy for my sake. Not much fluffiness, but don't worry, there will be some in the future!

**Thank You: **b-s, Glazed amber, landen, SweetAssassin, VixenOfDeath809, AzNAnGeL07, k, mentally unstabled X3, Willow569, KarmaLord, sexxy-INU-tenshi, Xinoria, Riiiceballe, Angel of the Ninja, Yokaigurl, Yon-chan, tri17, RuKiA RoJaS, blackXheart,

_The Love Hole_**  
**_**Chapter Two: The Questions  
**by Shanghai Honey

* * *

_

Sakura encountered a heavy load of pressure against her forehead and heard distinctive noises coming exceptionally near. Soon enough, her hearing became remarkably clear to the point where she intended on listening to the conversation spoken before her.

"You hit her over the head with a log?" retorted the person sitting next to her. He didn't seem all that surprised either.

"IT WAS HOLLOW! How many times do I have to say it?"

Jiraiya sighed. "I just wish I was there to witness it. It would be like me saving the princess from the evil clutches of pricky hair! Then we'd have sex all day-"

Kakashi and Arashi groaned.

"You've really messed, haven't you?" Jiraiya said staring at the mystery woman's beautiful face. "She's an A+ hottie." he said drooling to a limitless amount.

"What about Tsunade? Don't you have a thing for her?" asked Kakashi.

"Nah, she's okay." he shrugged it off carelessly.

"I'll kill you." a voice from outside muttered.

Jiraiya slowly turned around with the struck of horror on his face. "Oh...," he gulped. "didn't know you were back there." he instantly had thoughts of running away.

Tsunade's face turned red with embarrassment and discomfort. "I'm _okay_? I'll have you know I'm A+ DOUBLE HOTTIE!" she slammed her fist into her hand.

Jiraiya stumbled upon his chair. "Heh, right, right."

Tsunade sighed helplessly. Her only intention was to check up on the mystery girl "I'm just here to make sure you haven't sexually harrassed our newest patient in her sleep." she retorted and stole a quick glance at the pink haired girl. "Not yet." she muttered.

Sakura's entire face twitched. Jiraiya would never lay a finger on her, for he knew the consequences...oh, yeah, he did. She smirked viciously in her 'sleep' and her hands suddenly began to twitch.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was insignificantly blurry, but she was able to spot very familiar objects. "Kakashi-sensei?" she questioned.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Sensei?"

Sakura turned her head slightly and found Jiraiya sitting in a chair a little too close to her bedside. "Jiraiya...," she muttered with the slightest possible excitement.

"Bwah! She knows me too!" he grinned with insolence.

Then she faced Arashi and her eyes widened. "Naruto!" she pulled herself up.

Arashi's face went blank as he heard Jiraiya and Kakashi laugh secretly behind his back. "Apparently, she has no idea who I am." he muttered with hostile disappointment.

"I can't believe you hit me over the head with a piece of metal." she moaned, rubbing her head softly with her delicate hands. Jiraiya enjoyed every aspect of this moment, if you know what I mean.

Arashi sighed. "It was a log."

"Well, it felt like a freakin' metal!" Sakura replied in an earsplitting shout. "Naruto, I've told you over and over again-!"

"My name isn't Naruto." the blond man rouse with aggravation.

Sakura stared at him. Her vision was still a bit abnormal, but she definitely knew that spiky blond hair, stupid grin, and clear blue eyes only belonged to one person. "Whatever. What do you want me to call you then? Fox boy...," she rolled her eyes.

Everyone in the room fixed her a confused stare. They had no idea what she meant by that...

"How about _foxy_ boy?" the blond sexy hunk of man threw her the most insolent grin.

Kakashi shook his head with shame. If Arashi and Jiraiya switched personalities for a day, there still wouldn't be a difference...

"Listen, Naruto-"

"Arashi."

"What's an Arashi?"

"My name." he growled.

"...," Arashi recieved a blank stare from her. "Your middle name?"

"No, my first name!"

"Naruto, stop playing games-!"

"ARASHI!"

"Arashi-who?"

"That's my name!"

"...er...Naruto-"

"ARASHIIIIII!" he wanted to pull his hair out. But of course, that would be ridiculous...

he just had his hair done perfectly yesterday.

Although Arashi's social experiences with woman were incredibly weak, he knew that this girl somehow differed from the rest. She was annoying, irksome, rude, loud, and when I mean loud, I mean INCREDIBLY loud.

and honestly, that turned him on. Despite the fact that its annoyance at first sight.

"I don't know why you have to yell...," she muttered. "My head still hurts from being hit by a piece of metal-"

Arashi blazed.

"Okay, everyone. First of all, IT WAS A HALLOW LOG! Second, my name is Arashi. And third, End of discussion...," he crossed his arms and gave everyone an annoyed look. "Oh, by the way, do you wanna go out for coffee sometime?"

Two big drops of tears slid through Jiraiya's eyes. "That's my boy." he sniffed.

Sakura was taken back by surprise. "N-Naruto-"

"ARASHI!" he shrieked, red in the face with exhaustion of saying his name too much.

Sakura blinked. After moments of long silence and awkward stares, she finally realized something. The person currently standing in front of her couldn't possibly be Naruto.

This guy shrieks like a man...

"Suppose you're not Naruto." she quirked an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"You already know my name." he muttered, discouraged by the many chuckles Kakashi and Jiraiya bestowed upon him. "Said to be one of the strongest ninjas of Konoha." he smirked. "Now, who are you?"

Sakura threw him a look of astoundment. "Are you serious? Everyone in Konoha knows me." she informed him. It was obvious to everyone who was anyone that this is HARUNO SAKURA, the great apprentice of the awesome Hokage, Tsunade.

Kakashi scooted forward to catch a better sight of her. "I have never seen you before. Are you foreign?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes rigorously and suddenly, her vision became clear. She gasped in awe and gawked at the sight sitting before her. "Kakashi...you're little...," she rubbed her eyes as if they were fooling her. An overwhelming feeling took over her.

It was Arashi's turn to laugh at Kakashi mockingly, and the silver headed boy actually looked insulted. "Thanks a lot." he muttered.

"And Jiraiya!" she said, staring into his younger appearance. "You...you're so...YOUNG!" honestly, she was beyond freaked.

Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows in an ostentatiously arrogant manner. "I know, baby...," he made an effort in growling the most seductive way...

he failed miserbaly.

Her eyes unexpectedly fell upon Arashi's and she gasped. "And you're not Naruto!"

"Ya think!"

"Where the hell am I!" she lifted her blanket and took a few seconds to observe her surroundings. Everything around her, the walls, the floor, the bed, everything was outdated! And the horror: WHERE'S THE TV! She stared at the window and attempted to jump out.

Arashi's eyes widened and jumped two steps ahead. He wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to come to a brief halt. "Wait! Suicide isn't the answer!"

"Let go of me you idiot!" Sakura face twisted into rage as she tried her hardest to pull away from him. "I'm not gonna kill myself!" she declared.

"That's what they all say!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "He's just saying that as an excuse to hold onto her longer...,"

PATHETIC.

"LET...GO!" Sakura finally got to the window and pushed herself out. She was capable of landing perfectly on her feet, but a certain blue eyed man suddenly fell with her from an exceptionally high height.

Kids looked up in the sky.

"Look! It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No, its-"

and both landed flat on the ground.

"A couple of idiots who fell from a window."

Arashi's eyes swirled with hurt and Sakura's face pressed against his chest.

"You idiot." her muffled voice rang through Arashi's sensitive ears.

* * *

Sakura's eyes dulled as she listened to the insanity spoken before her. She sat in her bed, covers pulled up to her waist, and a warm cup of tea sitting next to her. Tsunade didn't even recognize her. Her own sensei! 

Kakashi didn't know her...

Even JIRAIYA! The very guy who attempted to get into bed with her several times didn't even recognize her!

Sakura sighed and held the crystal tied around her neck with concern. She knew for a fact that she was sent back in time. The past...

She's no idiot.

The man smirking next to her with an arm cast had to be Yondaime. And the boy sitting on her right must be little Kakashi. The man giving her weird facial signals must be young Jiraiya. And the woman, currently examining her every move, must be young...well actually Tsunade looked pretty much the same.

Sighing with depression, she slid into the covers and closed her eyes, hoping this will all go away. How did this even happen! Sure, fooling around with Naruto meant trouble, but she didn't want THIS kind of trouble!

"He always gets away with it...," she murmured.

"Who?" Arashi questioned.

"NARUTO! That's who!" she snapped.

Arashi snorted. "There you go with him again. That's a really stupid name."

"As oppose to Arashi?"

"Arashi happens to be a very sexy name-"

"Oh, will you two shut up!" Tsunade snapped. She looked between Sakura's horrifying stare, and Arashi's irritated glare. "Both of you are out of your freakin' minds." she muttered softly to herself. "Now, tell me." Tsunade softened. "What is your name?"

Sakura thought about this. If she answered too many questions, will if affect the future? She thought about this carefully. Well, the future is just about as messed up as Naruto's hair, so what the heck. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

Arashi and Jiraiya sighed. "Sakura...," they went into a perverted daze.

"Haruno...," Tsunade nodded her head with clear understanding. "So you are apart of the Haruno clan, right?"

Sakura was hesitant. "Yes...,"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Arashi and Jiraiya sighed. "That's good, she's not underage...," they giggled a manly giggle.

Tsunade began to twitch a little. Perverted guys always got on her nerves. "Are you a ninja? If so, what sort of abilities do you possess?"

"I am a ninja. And my abilites are practically the same as yours. I have super strength, healing capabilities...oh! I can summon Katsuyu at various times."

Tsunade looked mildly surprise. "But how?"

"You taught me."

Tsunade paused. But after moments of serious silence, she suddenly burst into fits of laughter. "Listen girl, the only apprentice I have is Shizune. And trust me, she's the last one I'll ever have." she thought. Shizune was sure a hell of a lot of handle. Her chakra control was just not good enough and her lack of stamina concered poor Tsunade dearly. She had no idea if Shizune would make it out as a decent ninja or not.

She'll be surprised to know that her student will become one of the most skilled in Konoha.

"But its true! You took me as your student and taught me-"

"Tell me, when was this?" Sakura noticed the taunting glint in Tsunade's eye.

Sakura crossed her arms with pride and determination. "Twenty years from now." she huffed. "I'm from the future." she said bluntly.

Arashi and Jiraiya sat there with utterly blank faces. "Huh. That log must've been harder than I thought." admitted the blond man.

"I have already come to a conclusion that it was made of metal." whispered Jiraiya.

Sakura took notice of the look on their faces and glowered at them. "I'm telling the truth. Why would I lie at a time like this!" she retorted.

Tsunade sighed. "It's probably memory loss."

"How can that be? She knows her name and her age-"

"I can't even tell if she's making this up or not. Her face is so...straight forward."

Sakura's eyes grew red. "That's because I am telling the truth!"

"Well, she certainly has your sense of 'outburst'." Jiraiya teased. "Maybe she is from the future."

"Thank you, Jiraiya." Sakura found at least some comfort.

"Will you sleep with me now?"

A huge vain appeared on Sakura's head.

"Jiraiya, will you shut up. She doesn't want to sleep with you." Arashi growled at his former sensei. Jiraiya simply shrugged.

Sakura sighed. "Thanks, Arashi." she muttered, despite her utter hate for him.

Arashi raised an eyebrow. "You're not irritated by me anymore?"

"No, not right at this moment."

"Great, now we can go out."

"Ughh...," Sakura signaled Tsunade for a little help.

Tsunade knew that type of face all too well. She's been there before. "All right you two! Get out of here. Sakura needs her rest."

"Oh, come on!" Arashi groaned.

Tsunade pushed Jiraiya and Arashi out and herself as well. "You should get some sleep. That blow to your head caused some serious damage." she said before leaving.

Sakura frowned knowing what she meant by that. "I am not crazy." she pouted.

"Probably not. But we all consider your story unbelievable."

Sakura's eyes shot open and she turned her head. "Oh, wow." she replied. "I didn't know you were still here."

Kakashi's eyes dulled. "If I had a penny for everytime I heard that."

"Sorry." she laughed nervously

"I was too intent on listening to your interesting answers." he told her.

"Interesting?"

"Future? Tsunade's apprentice? What's so un-interesting about that?" he cupped his chin.

Sakura didn't answer that.

There were various signs of confoundment hidden in Kakashi's eyes. However, as you already know, Sakura knew immeidately.

"What is it?"

"If what you say is true...what will become of me in the future?" Kakashi asked. "The first thing you said to me when you woke up was 'Kakashi-sensei', remember?" Sakura nodded her head slowly. "If so, shouldn't you be MY apprentice?"

Sakura sighed. "It's complicated. Team seven-,"

"Team seven?" Kakashi stared at her with the most considerate act of confusion.

"That's what we were. Team seven. You, me, Naruto, and...," she felt the knot in her throat grow bigger. "Sasuke." she sighed.

Kakashi nodded his head. "By the way you expressed everything, it is as if we...broke up?"

Sakura chuckled softly. "You're really sharp. Even as a kid...," she praised him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "So what becomes of _Team Seven_?"

Sakura took great notice in Kakashi's curiousity and respected it. "As you know, Tsunade takes me as an apprentice. Naruto-"

"By the way, what does Arashi have anything to do with Naruto? Is he related in any way?"

Jeez, so many questions. Future Kakashi would usually just ignore all this and continue reading his precious...well, you know.

"I don't know. All I know is...," her mind drifted. She could just see that weird, goofy smile Naruto always held. It always sets her heart melting. "He looks exactly like him."

Kakashi nodded his head. "So what about Naruto?"

"He becomes Jiraiya's student."

"That's reassuring."

"Crazy, huh?" Sakura didn't seem the least bit excited.

"I can just image how Naruto turns out."

"Perverted." both muttered.

"And the other? Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke." she sighed.

Kakashi's entire body suddenly stiffened. "Uchiha?" good and bad memories alike were stuck in his head. He felt like he suddenly couldn't move, it only happend a couple of years ago...the death of best friend.

"Yeah," she choked. "He's currently with...Orochimaru."

Kakashi blinked. "Orochimaru? Funny, he stopped by just a few hours ago while you were asleep."

Sakura's body numbed and she stammered, "O-Orochimaru? Here? In MY ROOM!" she was tempted to punch the thing closest to her.

Kakashi stepped back a little.

"I'll definitely kill him! And when that's done, I'll bring him back to life and kill him again!" her eyes burned with fury. "And again, and again, and again, and again-"

A tall figure standing against the door crossed his arms. "Who are you going to kill?" his sadistic voice rang through the ears of our pure hearted cherry blossom.

Orochimaru stood there with no emotion whatsoever.

* * *

_**Updated:** 09/29/06_


	3. The Memory

**A/N: **Whooo! Whoever thinks this story rocks, raise your hand!...okay, okay, whoever thinks this story sucks...er...just don't bother to tell me...heh. Anyways, here's the third chapter. Hope the second was to your liking. Get ready for some weird stuff. And sorry if it is WAY too short for you. I didn't mean it, it just happened that way. So yeah, get ready for some weird stuff, and some short stuff...sorry.

Another apology: Sorry for taking SUCH a long time! I mean, finals...projects...test...quizes! School is crazy and useless...at least in my book. But hey, for some reason, I refuse to drop out. If I had a choice between going to school and writing stories, you all know which one I'd pick...so sorry for the long wait. And again, enjoy the third chapter!

**Thank You:** KarmaLord, arichan, Aslan'sWhiteWitch, CloeyMarie, b-s, AzNAnGeL07, SweetAssassin, Riiiceballe, Angel of the Ninja, tri17, Yokaigurl, xnightshadex, DudettRin101, heynamassu, ShinigamiLenne, sarah, Kioji, blackXheart, xxShiorixDreams, Sun-diva, SatuAka, Hatori Rei, katkat911, Hao'sAnjul, MoonVeil, Chu, The Ninetailed Angel, Tamuril Telrunye, sesshy4684, Blizzie-chan, Ohohen, Miakoda13, XxaoshixX, sesshoumaru13, Noyesgirl, Suteki no Baka, loves-winged-dark-angel, Gundum M, Chica De La Luna Fantasma, Scarlet Amaranth, animevivverz, Michelle, Kitsune Kit, mksanime, riverbreeze, Soelle, and a passing shinobi!

_The Love Hole  
_**_Chapter Three: The Memory_  
**_by Shanghai Honey_

* * *

Kakashi stood there in shock as Sakura suddenly jumped out of bed without any warning and began strangling Orochimaru's neck. He became so blue in the face... 

it practically didn't make a difference anyway.

"Help me!" he struggled with air..

"You brainwashed Sasuke!" flames flared out of our passionate little cherry blossom eyes.

Orochimaru went into a frenzy. "WHO THE FREAK IS SASUKE!"

Hearing such racket outside of her room, Arashi literally kicked the door opened, breaking whatever was left of it. '_Oh, hey. A penny-_' he shook his head, realizing it wasn't the time. "Sakura!" he gasped.

Jiraiya casually stepped in and nodded his head slowly. "Alriiiight." he looked incredibly stoned at the moment. "Sakura's going to win this fight. I'll bet two dollars."

"You're on." Arashi and Jiraiya sat down, crossed legged, enjoying the view under Sakura's garment.

"GIMME BACK MY LIFE!" Sakura cried, still ringing Orochimaru's neck.

"GIVE ME BACK MY NECK!" he retorted, still blue in the face.

Arashi noticed Orochimaru falling slowly to the ground. Jiraiya smirked and did a thumbs up. "Five dollars richer." he snickered.

And he kept snickering until he distinctively caught his eye on a horrifying shadow hovering over him. His laughter for twisted joy slowly faded away. "Heh...he...hmgh." he replied in a muffled voice. "It's...er...nice to see you...again...," he said disappointedly.

Tsunade's eyes flared with anger and Jiraiya knew his future would involve pain...very soon. "You betted against Orochimaru...," she growled entirely aware of the nervous smile that crept upon his lips. "WITHOUT ME!" she watched as Orochimaru tried breaking free.

"Let go of me you crazy bitch!" he choked.

Tsunade plopped next to Jiraiya and Arashi, laughing at the discomforted Orochimaru. "Ten dollars says Sakura will win."

Jiraiya lifted his hand and Tsunade slapped it. "All right, sista!"

Kakashi sat there in the corner. "They have no idea I'm still here." he sighed. Well, ever since he cared, he's never been noticed as much. It started a long time ago when his best friend was still alive. He was lonely, and didn't have a care in the world-

A shoe came flying towards his head, and he quickly dodged it.

"Great, even my thoughts won't have anything to do with me." he muttered bitterly.

Arashi gasped. "How in the world did she manage to take off his shoe without her hands ever leaving his neck!"

Jiraiya's mouth hung open. "Even I cannot explain that." he wisely replied.

Tsunade shook her head. She looked at Jiraiya as if he had just walked into a pole, causing extreme brain damage that will never be the same again. Than again, she always looked at him like that.

* * *

Sarutobi walked down the corridors of Konoha Hospital, and was longing to see 'the girl from the future'. He chuckled at that thought. "Wow, if people think I'm senile, wait till they get a load off of this one." 

As each step brought him closer to the source, the louder things became. He heard yelling, booing, cheering, and a lot of crashing...

"Are they playing strip poker again?" he groaned. "How many times do I have to...," he muttered bittlerly. He finally arrived in room 123 and calmly looked foward where there was NO door. "Damn Arashi." he shook his head.

The only person who would show off and kick a door ALL the way open was Arashi.

"Now I'll have to get that fixed...," his mind drifted off to a land of bills and taxes.

* * *

Tsunade looked back and noticed Sandaime standing there talking to himself. 

"We still have ten mintues until he snaps out of it." she muttered emotionlessly.

Jiraiya looked back and cracked a smile. "Nah! More like twenty minutes. He's just a senile old man."

* * *

Forty minutes later: 

"WHOA!" Sarutobi stepped back and witnessed the most craziest scene possible: Orochimaru was getting beat by a girl. "Stop, everyone STOP!" his croaked voice made everything freeze.

Sakura's mouth hung loose, seeing the old, third, senile, hokage back, healthy and living! Sarutobi frowned, disappointed at what he witnessed. He snatched Sakura away from Orochimaru and laid her back into bed. Orochimaru gasped for breath and glared at the three idiots sitting on the floor, whistling in innocence.

"Thanks for letting this nut strangle me for forty freaking minutes." he replied sarcastically.

Tsunade gasped in shock, and indicated that she wanted an apology. "I _tried _to stop it, Orochimaru! I did!"

Orochimaru merely sneered. "No you didn't. You just sat there and bet against me."

Everything was silent.

"_You're a bad liar_." Arashi whispered in a song.

Sandaime coughed, interrupting the killer force in the air. "If you don't mind. I think somebody here needs a nap."

Arashi nodded his head. "That's right. Orochimaru, go to sleep and think about what you did."

"I didn't do anything. I said 'hey' and she jumped on me." he used as a defense.

"No one actually believes that. You're lies are worse than Tsunade's."

Tsunade almost took that as a compliment.

"Actually," a voice from the corner replied.

Everyone looked to the source and gasped. "Wow, when did you get here?"

Kakashi's head fell and he sighed. "I saw the whole thing. Orochimaru's not lying-"

"Lies! All LIES!" Arashi pointed furiously at his current student.

"When was the last time I lied?" Kakashi calmly replied.

Sandaime looked from Kakashi's plain, blunt face. And towards Arashi's emotional, 'I swear I'm telling the truth or am I?' face. "Sorry, Arashi. I don't believe you." he casually replied.

"No one ever does." he sighed.

"So, there it is. As much as Orochimaru creeps everyone out in a freakishly gay way, he is still innocent in all of this."

"There! THERE! He said it!" Arashi suddenly felt heat rise to his cheeks in the excitement of things. "Orochimaru's creepily gay, and Sakura freaked out, therefore, doing the things she did. It is not her fault!" he gasped for air.

Everyone stood there in silence and shook their heads at him. "That doesn't prove anything." Sandaime muttered. He looked back at Sakura...or tried to. "Now where in the world did she go?" he looked around the room.

Arashi panicked and began searhcing under the beds. "Sakura!" he shouted. "Well, she's not under there." he dusted the imaginary dust off of his shirt.

"Sure, because everyone likes hiding under beds." Kakashi rolled his eye.

Arashi shrugged. "Hey, Jiraiya does it all the time."

"Only because Tsunade's face scares this shit out of me!" was Jiraiya's only defense.

Tsunade made 'the face' and Jiraiya instantly hid behind Sandaime. "You are my only protection against her." he whispered to his former sensei.

"Sure, but who's going to protect ME against her?" both laughed jokingly, not even noticing the fists Tsunade is currently forming. "Maybe Orochimaru?" Sandaime suggested.

Everyone was silent.

and both Jiraiya and Sarutobi bursted into bigger laughs.

"Very funny." Orochimary sneered.

Arashi and Kakashi, having the most sense out of the entire group in room 123, sorted out their differences and went their seperate ways to find Sakura.

* * *

Sakura leaned against the bridge...THE bridge. Where team seven would meet. Where Naruto would ask her on dates, where she would rudely decline. Where Kakashi always poofed out of nowhere, making stupid excuses for being late. Where Sasuke will be when she finally declares that the love that she had for him...was nothing other than a stupid crush. And that she was finally over him. 

She smiled softly, with memories of her former team hitting her all at once. It was sad to think that Sasuke will never come back, but a happy thought had just occured to her. Once everything is back to normal...her being in the time she was meant to be in...Naruto will finally be able to hold her in his arms...and...

"Sakura." a familiar voice from behind interrupted her thoughts.

Sakura's eyes shot open. She turned around hastily with a pleasurable smile on her face. That soon faded when she looked straight into Arashi's eyes...and not Naruto's.

"Disappointed?" he grinned boyishly.

Sakura gave him a genuine smile. That grin looked almost too familiar.

Arashi's grin grew at an intense rate. "So she does smile."

"I am capable." she crossed her arms. Refusing to drop her smile, possibly because she couldn't.

Arashi took a step closer, and Sakura stood firmly on the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

Arashi shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Er...or...I had you followed." he replied sheepishly. "Kakashi let me borrow this _incredibly _annoying, ugly little runt of a puppy." he groaned.

Pakkun scratched his ears and snorted. "I am not a puppy." and than he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Arashi casually strolled along her side and leaned lazily against the railings. Sensing her distress, he decided it would be best if he just stood there in solitude for a while, and then soon after, break the ice. What surprised him the most is when Sakura decided to say the first words.

"I really miss him."

Arashi snapped his head up and seriously looked at her for the first time. "Who?"

Sakura merely chuckled. "I don't think you'd want to know."

Our future Yondaime simply shrugged. "You're probably right. Because if I'M right, you'd probably mention Naruto." lucky guess. He snorted at this.

Sakura leaned against the rails with him and sighed in melancholy. "Thanks." she responded quietly.

The Naruto look-alike found himself bewildered. "For what?"

"For actually making an effort in finding me." she smiled.

Arashi returned the smile. "I'll always make an effort if it means finding you." he realized what he had just said, and flushed. That was meant to be kept secret.

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach for the first time ever since she left Naruto in the future.

"Uh...," he looked at her, embarrassed to all means. "So, what do you say? Come with me?" he held out his hand.

Sakura considered her options. Leave, and make a desperate effort in finding a way back to the future. Or stay,and watch everyone around think of her as some kind of freak who just stepped out of a mental institute...

She looked up into Arashi's eyes, and this time all she saw was Arashi...

Sakura took his hand and let him lead the way.

* * *

_**Updated:** 11/22/06_


End file.
